Give It To Me
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai adalah namja berdarah mafia murni. Sebelum usianya 17 tahun, dia harus mampu menguasai daerah elit sebelum akhirnya ia menikah dengan Commander. Kriskai HunKai CanKai, etc
1. 100 Brother of Me

**Give It To Me**

* * *

 **©BocahLanang**

 **MainPair:**

HunKai

Sehun Seme

Kai Uke

 **Genre** :

Romance, Sad, Mafia, SchoolLife

 **Rate** :

M, Lemon, 17+

 **Warn** :

Yaoi, BoysLove

* * *

 **Inspired by:**

a Song

 _SISTAR_Give_it_to_Me_

* * *

 **Bagian 1: 200 brothers for me**

* * *

...

Hujan tidak pernah sederas ini sebelumnya.

Sahut menyahut kilat memberi garis putih membelah gelapnya langit.

Disusul gemuruh guntur layaknya tabuhan genderang perang.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita. Hanya penerangan petir yang mengkilap mengerikan sesekali memperlihatkan kesunyian ruangan itu.

Jendela yang terbuka membawa angin dingin yang membawa masuk rintik hujan deras.

Lelaki muda dengan surai coklat gelap berdiri kokoh pada bingkai jendela sebuah bangunan lantai lima.

Sesekali menendang air hujan yang mengalir deras dari atap bangunan ini yang berbentuk limas.

Menara gedung kepala sekolah.

"Tuan muda Fore.. saya tidak menyangka akhirnya saya bisa bertemu Anda sekarang" seorang lelaki tua dengan keriput jelas di dahinya itu bersujud pada lantai. Mengarah pada pemuda yang kini berjongkok di ambang jendela tanpa takut tubuhnya terhempas jatuh bebas dari lantai lima.

"Angkat kakimu sekarang dari sekolah ini. Saya akan mulai bekerja di ground ini" suaranya khas lelaki, tapi lembut. Meski begitu, tetap sarat akan ketegasan.

"Ini ground Asteron, Tuan. Ground yang paling dekat dengan wilayah kemiliteran. Tidak sebaiknya Tuan Muda Fore berada disini" kepala sekolah masih bersujud padanya. Belum berani mengangkatkan kepala.

Beberapa petir kembali menyambar memberikan siluet Tuan Muda Fore. Tubuh tinggi dengan balutan baju serba hitam. Kemeja yang pas pada tubuh langsingnya.

Serta puntung rokoknya yang padam beberapa menit lalu akibat terkena hujan itu masih setia terselip pada belahan bibir merah penuhnya.

"Ini keputusanku. _Commander_ akan segera memberikan tahtanya padaku jika aku berhasil mengambil ground ke delapan ini" ground ke delapan, ground Asteron. Adalah wilayah yang paling dijaga ketat oleh daerah pusat militer. Semua orang yang tinggal disini adalah warga sipil dengan kekayaan melimpah, yang berlindung didalam ketiak militer. Bersenang-senang dibawah penderitaan beberapa ground pinggiran yang sangat rentan akan bentrokan dan ketidak amanan.

* * *

"Sangat berbahaya bagi Tuan Muda Fore untuk keluar dari ground lima belas. Penculik dari ground Slum di pinggiran mematok harga cukup tinggi bagi siapapun yang berhasil membawa organ tubuh Anda" kepala sekolah mulai bangkit dari sujudnya. Menatap takut pada Tuan Muda Fore yang kini berjongkok menghadap padanya. Meski gelap dan tidak terlihat rupa tuan muda itu, ia tahu jelas sang tuan muda menahan amarahnya.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Aku tidak nyaman berada di ground lima belas. Ground Fore. Mereka terlalu menjagaku seolah aku peliharaan berharga yang dikandang dan diberi makan setiap harinya" dikeluarkannya pistol berlapis emas dari punggung rampingnya.

Diketukkan pada sisi bawah, disamping bingkai jendela yang dipijaknya.

"Anda masih muda, disana tempat yang aman, Keluarga Mafia di Ground Fore, Ground khusus milik mafia yang menjunjung tinggi derajat Anda. Anda masih harus belajar disana" lelaki tua itu terlihat ketakutan saat kilat mata tuan mudanya menatap tajam.

"Aku sudah 15 tahun. Kau terlalu ikut campur" dengan gerakan kilat, tuan muda itu sudah sampai di hadapan kepala sekolah.

Dipasangnya dengan cepat peredam pada pistolnya. Detik selanjutnya moncong pistol itu sudah menempel pada dada lelaki tua itu. Diakhiri dengan bunyi debaman tubuh tua yang terjatuh kosong pada lantai.

"T-tuan.. Kai.." lelaki tua yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu akhirnya meregang nyawa.

Bunyi tepuk tangan terdengar dari pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah di lantai lima tersebut. Sebuah kilat sekali lagi memberi penerangan masuk kedalam ruang gelap itu.

* * *

Tuan muda melihat sosok yang masuk meski dalam gelap kelam ruangan itu.

"Adik bungsuku. Bisa sadis juga ternyata" seorang lelaki tinggi, berpakaian serba hitam sama seperti tuan muda. Berhenti dan duduk tidak sopan pada meja mewah kepala sekolah.

"Diamlah kau, saudara ke 121-ku. Kau mau kubunuh juga?" pistol yang masih terekat dengan peredam itu beralih terarah pada lelaki yang kini masih memberikan senyum miring padanya.

"Fore Kai.. adik bungsuku, tidak apa kau membunuh kakak tersayangmu yang ke 121 ini. Tapi _Commander_ pasti akan langsung menjadikanmu istrinya sekali kau berulah" diakhiri kekehan, lelaki muda tampan berdarah mafia itu bergerak menuju Kai. Adik bungsunya. Dengan sengaja diarahkan pucuk senapan itu tepat di dadanya. Di jantungnya.

"Aku tak sabar melihatmu menjadi jalang yang memuaskan nafsu dan fantasi liar _Commander_.. ayah kita sendiri. Kau benar-benar cantik" tangan lelaki tinggi itu mengusap lembut pipi adiknya yang berusia 15 tahun.

"Kau tidak berhak menyentuhku, kakak tiri. Kau kupandang lebih rendah dari 5 saudara kandungku, dan 40 saudara tiriku yang lain. Bahkan lebih rendah dari 154 saudara yang terikat oleh upacara tukar gelas minumanku" kedua mata sayu Kai menatap tanpa berkedip pada saudara tirinya, yang didalamnya mengalir darah sang _Commander_ , sama seperti darah ditubuhnya sendiri. Darah mafia murni.

"Sebelum _Commander_ mencicipi tubuhmu.. bagaimana bila aku yang menjajal tubuh perawanmu sampai tiga bulan kedepan" tidak ada nada tawaran dari bibir tipis kakak tirinya yang ke-121 itu.

* * *

Semakin mendekat dengan tangan kekarnya yang mengalung pada pinggang ramping Kai.

Helai pucuk rambut dark brown Kai yang mulai panjang itu berhembus, menambah beberapa helai untuk poni di dahinya.

Angin badai membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit acak dan menggoda.

"Peluruku masih ada satu. Dan siap melubangi jantungmu, mengirimmu ke neraka, kakakku.. Fore Kris" bibir merah Kai berujar dingin.

Sedang lelaki didepannya sedikit memberi jarak. Mengeluarkan kotak platinum bertato naga. Diputarnya dengan mudah dan pemantik api itu menyala, memberi cahaya diantara keduanya.

Kai bisa melihat jelas jelmaan dewa zeus didepannya. Tinggi tampan dengan punggung lebar. Rambut pirang cepak dengan dua buah garis samar membujur dari alis hingga bawah kelopak mata kanannya. Bekas sayatan pedang dalam yang dijahit.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tampan, adikku yang cantik. Tidurlah denganku malam ini" telunjuk kanan Kris terangkat, perlahan meraba belah bibir merah penuh Kai mengikuti bentuk indah merah yang lembut seperti mentega ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit telunjuknya yang kasar.

"Untungnya _Commander_ tidak menekan pedangnya terlalu keras saat itu" bibir penuh Kai berujar lirih, tanpa ia tahu, jantung Kris terasa meletup-letup ketika bibir itu bergerak, membuat telunjuknya ikut bergerak dengan instingnya yang ingin memasukkan telunjuk itu pada rongga hangat pemuda 15 tahun didepannya.

Sentuhan jemari halus Kai pada alis kanannya membuatnya terlena sesaat.

* * *

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus sampai kehilangan mata kananku saat itu" Kris menyunggingkan seringainya, mata kanannya masih bekerja normal. Hanya saja kelopak mata kanannya sobek dua garis membujur sampai ke alisnya. Membuat alis kanannya putus dua. Tapi itu terlihat keren bagi Kai.

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan bekas luka dua sayatan di mata kananmu ini" pujian yang terlontar dari Kai membuahkan seringai lebar dari Kris.

"Ini semua mengantarkanku semakin dekat denganmu" jari telunjuk Kris akhirnya ia dorong sendiri masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulut Kai. Apitan belahan bibir merah penuh Kai membuat Kris menggila dalam otaknya.

Kedua mata Kai semakin sayu menatapnya.

Dan ujung senapan makin mendesak jantungnya. Serta usapan pada alisnya yang kian hangat.

"Saat itu aku masih sepuluh tahun, dan kau benar-benar gila" suara Kai sedikit terganggu oleh telunjuk Kris. Sesekali disedotnya kuat jari panjang kakaknya itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau _Commander_ memerintahkanmu tidak berbalut selembar benangpun selama di kamarmu. Aku yang masih 15 tahun, masuk ke kamarmu dan terpesona pada tubuh 10 tahunmu itu. Dan aku menyentuhmu" semakin lama keduanya bergerak menuju jendela.

Kai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Masih dengan wajah diam tanpa ekspresinya. Bibirnya semakin kuat menyedot telunjuk Kris.

Sedangkan Kris semakin melangkah maju. Memberikan seringai tampannya.

 **Clps..**

Kuluman Kai lepas. Kris menghembuskan nafas tipis kecewa. Namun segera diambilnya puntung rokok dalam bungkus yang ada pada saku celana Kai. Diapit pada bibir tipisnya dan diarahkan pada pemantik api yang belum juga padam.

* * *

 **Fiusssshh..**

Kepulan asap rokok cukup banyak terhembus dari bibir Kris. Aroma menthol yang dibawa asap putih itu mengepul mengenai tepat pada wajah seorang bungsu Mafia, Kai.

Tangan Kris kembali memutar kotak platina ditangannya. Dan satu satunya penerangan mereka, api kecil dari pemantik itu, padam.

"Dan sebelum kau masuk kedalam holeku, _Commander_ langsung memasuki kamarku dan menyayat dua kali pada mata kananmu dengan samurainya. Hingga kau seperti menangis darah.. saudara tiriku yang tampan" jemari Kai yang sedaritadi mengusap lembut bekas sayatan lima tahun yang lalu itu dengan cepat beralih mengambil puntung rokok yang terselip dibibir Kris.

Mengapit rokok itu pada bibir penuhnya. Kris bisa lihat betapa beringas adik bungsunya menyedot rasa rokok. Terlihat dengan pipi Kai yang menjadi sangat cekung, dan bara api di ujung rokok itu yang berpendar sangat merah diantara kegelapan ruangan.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kenapa _Commander_ terlalu sayang dan protektif padamu. Hingga seluruh keluarga mafia iri padamu. Tapi setelah melihat tubuh beliamu itu, aku tahu. Bahkan aku juga menginginkanmu" Kedua tangan Kris yang bebas itu segera mendorong bahu sempit Kai.

 **Bruk..**

Kai menabrak dinding bawah jendela yang setinggi pinggangnya.

Membuat tubuh atasnya terdorong ke luar jendela. Wajah manisnya menengadah menatap langit gelap, diterpa langsung hujan deras. Kris mendorongnya hingga tubuh atas Kai terlentang di udara dengan latar sejauh lima lantai dibawahnya.

Sudut sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sekali saja Kris melepaskan pelukan di pinggang rampingnya, pasti tubuhnya akan meluncur jatuh terlentang dari ketinggian lima lantai.

Kedua mata tajam Kris menatap diam pada tubuh Kai yang dibalut kemeja hitam itu, basah, dengan rambut brownnya yang mengikuti grafitasi, wajah cantiknya yang diterpa hujan sangat indah.

* * *

 **Cuih!**

Kai meludahkan rokok yang diapitnya. Membuat puntung yang padam basah terkena deras hujan itu terlontar cukup jauh, mengenai kemeja hitam Kris yang kering berada di dalam ruangan. Megotorinya sebelum jatuh di lantai dalam ruangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat wajah hingga pinggangku ini berpapasan dengan hujan deras, Fore Kris?" Kai berkata masih dengan memejamkan kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Menghalau air hujan yang menjatuhi matanya.

Tubuhnya yang berada diluar ruangan kini merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin. Hanya kakiknya yang masih kering didalam ruangan.

Kris masih membiarkan tubuh atas Kai terkena hujan keluar dari jendela. Dieratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kai. Keadaan Kai yang terlihat pasrah menengadah dengan kedua tangan menjuntai bebas mengikuti gravitasi itu membuat Kris tersihir. Seolah namja usia 15 tahun dalam pelukannya itu adalah malaikat dari surga yang sekarat terlentang indah di udara.

Sesekali Kris bisa melihat sisa-sisa asap putih rokok keluar dari bibir merah Kai, adik bungsunya ini memang pecandu nikotin bakar.

Kris bahkan menebak masih terdapat cukup banyak asap rokok yang masuk tersimpan rapih dalam paru-paru adik cantiknya ini.

"Apa _Commander_ pernah melakukan ini juga? Ini salah satu fantasi liarku terhadapmu. Membuat tubuhmu terkena hujan, terlentang keluar dari jendela dengan pinggang yang kupeluk erat" telapak Kris mulai meremas kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya.

"Dia melakukan ini setelah melucuti pakaianku. _Commander_ memiliki fantasi liar yang lebih tinggi darimu" tangan Kai terangkat mengusap air hujan diwajahnya dan menghalau deras hujan untuk membuka sebelah matanya sesaat, mengamati Kris.

"Persetan" dengan mudah Kris menarik pundak Kai kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. Disudutkan tubuh Kai pada pojok ruangan dengan kedua tangan dingin basah Kai yang ia cekal dengan hanya satu tangannya.

"Coba saja cium aku. _Commander_ akan membunuhmu" bibir Kai berujar setelah jarak bibir mereka kurang dari dua senti. Hidung mereka sudah bergesekan.

"Apa _Commander_ pernah mencium bibir merahmu?" nafas hangat Kris begitu terasa pada pipi Kai yang dingin terhujam hujan deras tadi. Beberapa bulir air dari ujung poninya membasahi kemeja Kris.

"Belum. Aku akan diperistri oleh _Commander_ setelah usiaku yang ke 17" tuan muda berusia 15 itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kris kilat.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Ini Ff BARU..  
**

 **Mau PHP lagi sih..** hehe

Review ok?

Salam HunKai!

Doain BocahLanang lulus UN yaa! ^^


	2. Coup d'etat

**Give It To Me**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©BocahLanang**

* * *

 **MainPair:**

HunKai

Sehun Seme

Kai Uke

* * *

 **Genre** :

Romance, Sad, Mafia, SchoolLife

* * *

 **Rate** :

M, Lemon, 17+

 **Warn** :

Yaoi, BoysLove

* * *

 **Inspired by:**

a Song

 _SISTAR_Give_it_to_Me_

* * *

 **Bagian 2: coup d'etat**

* * *

...

"Apa _Commander_ pernah mencium bibir merahmu?" nafas hangat Kris begitu terasa pada pipi Kai yang dingin beberapa saat tadi terhujam derasnya hujan. Beberapa bulir air dari ujung poninya masih menetes, membasahi kemeja Kris.

"Belum. Aku akan diperistri oleh _Commander_ setelah usiaku yang ke 17" tuan muda berusia 15 itu memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup pipi Kris kilat.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" suara Kris berubah. Ia menjadi serius. Tidak lagi bermain-main seperti tadi.

"Apa kau menginginkanku juga?" kedua mata Kai menatap tajam Kris. Sorot merah Kai bertumbukan dengan biru muda Kris. Kini nada suara Kai lah yang terdengar main-main.

"Kau tahu jelas itu. Tapi.. aku masih bisa merelakanmu dengan yang lain. Asal bukan pada lelaki tua berumur yang jelas-jelas ayah kandung kita sendiri!" suara Kris sedikit membentak di akhir. Air ekspresinya berubah geram. Kris ingin menyangkal kalau Kai adalah adiknya.

Tidak, ia selalu menyangkal hubungan darah mereka.

Ia ingin memiliki Kai.

Apakah _Commander_ juga berfikir sama? Ingin memiliki Kai meski darah mereka saling berkaitan.

" _Commander_ adalah pemimpin tertinggi kita. Dia memegang mutlak hidup kita. Sudah sewajibnya aku menjadi anaknya mengabdi padanya" kedua kelopak mata Kai berkedip sesaat.

"Kau gila? Kenapa menyerahkan tubuhmu begitusaja? Mengabdi bukan berarti mau menjadi istrinya! Padahal kau jelas-jelas anak kandungnya! Ini tidak wajar, Kai. Belum terlambat.. sebelum usiamu 17 tahun" sebelah tangan Kris mengusap pelan air hujan yang mengaliri pipi Kai.

"Kau bawa aku keujung duniapun, _Commander_ akan menemukan kita. Lalu kau sang pemimpin Ground Infinity, Ground Ibu Kota.. akan mati mengenaskan" kembali Kai mengecup pipi Kris. Membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun pemegang daerah Ibu Kota yang dikenal dengan nama Ground Infinity itu semakin kalut.

* * *

"Kau tidak harus menjadi istrinya Kai" tangan Kris menyisir helai rambut dark brown Kai yang mulai kering akibat hembusan kencang yang masuk dari jendela besar tadi yang kini ada di samping mereka.

"Kau tahu, semua anggota mafia tahu, bahkan seluruh dunia tahu kalau _Commander_ jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali aku dilahirkan. Dia mencintaiku dalam wujud bayiku, dalam balitaku, dalam remajaku, bahkan hingga sekarang. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya" genggaman sebelah tangan Kris pada kedua pergelangan tangannya mengerat.

"Dan kau tahu jelas kan, setelah aku lahir, _Commander_ segera mengumpulkan sembilan istrinya di ruang tengah. Dengan gada besarnya, dia menghancurkan kepala permaisurinya satu persatu saat itu juga. _Commander_ membunuh semuanya. Termasuk.. ibu kandungmu, Kris" kedua mata merah Kai berpendar menatap tajam menusuk pada Kris. Genggaman tangan Kris sudah membuat kedua pergelangan tangan Kai memerah.

"Dia membunuh istrinya yang ke sepuluh juga, ibumu kandungmu.. Fore Kai" bisikan Kris yang penuh penekanan itu menegaskan jika tidak hanya kesembilan permaisuri yaitu ibu Kris dan istri _commander_ yang lain yang dibunuh, tapi termasuk wanita yang melahirkan Kai ke dunia.

Geraman Kris dibarengi dengan bunyi gemeretuk dua pergelangan tangan Kai yang remuk dalam satu genggamannya. Tapi Kai masih memasang ekspresi diam dengan balasan mata tajam juga.

Tak peduli pada kedua tangannya yang dikunci diatas kepalanya, kini pergelangannya telah remuk hanya dengan satu cengkraman pemimpin Group Infinity, Fore Kris, kakak tirinya.

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku Fore Kris. Aku lahir dalam pelukan wanita yang terbujur kaku di kasur dengan wajah hancur diam mati. Aku tidak mengenal ibuku sejak lahir. Aku tidak merasakan kesedihan kehilangan ibu seperti yang kau dan saudara tiriku rasakan saat ibu-ibu kalian dijagal bersamaan saat kelahiranku" kembali bunyi gemeretak tulang Kai berbunyi setelah Kris menggenggam makin erat.

"Karena aku tidak mendapat kasih sayang ibu seperti kalian. Jadi aku tidak merasakan kehilangan. Persetan dengan kasih sayang ibu yang kelima kakakku, 41 kakak tiriku termasuk kau, yang sempat di kecap dari ibu kalian" lanjut Kai sembari meludah pada baju Kris.

"Dan kau masih mau menikahi orang yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan dan tak berperasaan, ayah kita, sang _Commander_ itu?" Kris menekankan dahinya pada dahi Kai yang tertutup poni brownnya yang kini hampir seluruhnya kering. Matanya semakin menatap tajam pada Kai.

* * *

" _Commander_ mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut _Commander_ tidak berperasaan. _Commander_ memberikan seluruh cintanya untukku" kedua mata Kai menatap bulat-bulat pada Kris.

"Dia ayahmu. Ayah ku. Ayah kita. Kau tidak waras? Usianya sudah 95 tahun dengan 46 anak sebagai saudara sedarahmu. Anak dengan darah Fore mengalir di tubuh ke 47 nya jika ditambah kau sang bungsu, darahnya" tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Kris menekan ereksinya pada selangkangan Kai.

"Ya. _Commander_ berusia 95 dengan anak kandung 47, termasuk aku dan kau, kakak tiriku yang tampan. Lalu kenapa? Apakah karena usianya yang berumur? _Commander_ lebih kuat darimu! Dia masih jadi yang terkuat di keluarga mafia Fore" nafas Kai memburu. Anak bungsu Fore ini masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau sama seperti semua istri _Commander_ yang ia bantai.. sama seperti ibu brengsekku.. gila harta, tahta, dan kekuatan.." sebelah tangan Kris yang semula berada di helai rambut Kai kini mencengkram erat kemeja hitam Kai yang masih basah.

"Semua yang diberi cinta oleh _Commander_ akan begitu.. karena cinta saja tidak cukup. Mereka yang takut kehilangan cinta akan menguasai semua milik pasangannya agar pasangan tersebut tidak pergi darinya" dapat Kai rasakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kris yang mulai memilin nipple kanannya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu ke ground delapan. Ground Asteron ini?" sebelah alis Kris terangkat. Ia mundur selangkah. Melepaskan Kai begitusaja.

"Ya. Seperti ucapanmu. Sebelum usiaku 17, aku akan menguasai Ground Asteron ini. Dan melengserkan _Commander_ dari tahta pemimpin mafia. Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut padaku" Kai mengibaskan tangannya, tapi terlihat miris ketika pergelangannya bergerak kesegala arah. Sepertinya benar-benar hancur.

Kris menggendong tubuh Kai bridal. Diletakkannya tubuh yang masih sedikit basah itu pada meja mewah kepala sekolah.

Kai menjadi hidangan mewah kali ini.

Lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu segera duduk di kursi kepala sekolah, menghadap hidangannya.

* * *

Suasana disekitar mereka tidak lagi tegang. Kris terlihat lebih santai. Terutama sorot matanya.

"Ini Ground Asteron. Daerah yang paling dekat dengan Ground Military. Asteron adalah wilayah yang dijaga ketat oleh orang militer. Kau mungkin bisa masuk seperti sekarang, tapi tidak untuk bergerak bebas, adikku yang cantik" Kris berujar sembari menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Kai yang duduk berselonjor di atas meja kaca hitam itu.

"Maka dari itu aku mulai bekerja dari sini" jari telunjuk lentik Kai menunjuk kebawah. Yang ia maksud adalah sekolah elite Asteron 1 SHS. SHS paling elit, berisi orang-orang kaya dan cerdas.

Seperti yang diketahui.. Kai adalah anak _commander_ bernomor 0. Ia adalah anak bungsu Fore. Dan ia lahir dari perut kakak kandung _Commander._ Tubuh Kai lah yang seutuhnya memiliki kekuatan Fore. Oleh karenanya, regenerasi luka sangatlah berlangsung singkat. Pergelangan tangan Kai yang keduanya remuk oleh genggaman satu tangan Kris itu sudah sembuh.

"Menjadi pengurus sekolah akan mengekang gerakmu" sepertinya Kris salah menangkap maksud Kai.

"Aku tidak berkata itu. Aku disini bekerja sebagai pelajar. Siswa" dengan gemas Kai menjambak rambut pirang kakak tirinya.

"Aku baru tahu, Fore Kai hobi menjambak rambut lawan ketika kesal.. seperti gadis" Kris menyindir dan segera Kai melepas jambakannya, tapi mengeplak kepala naganya.

"Kai.. Jangan memukul kepalaku! Kau tahu ini kepala dengan otak cerdas yang memimpin Ground Ibu Kota, Ground Infinity! Negara ini adalah Negara Komando dominasi Mafia. Kalau aku gegar otak, negara ini hancur!" Kris gemas ingin balas menjitak adik bungsunya. Tapi akhirnya hanya mencubit pipi gemil Kai.

Setelah mengaduh kecil, Kai menekan tombol pada remot kecil disampingnya.

Dan seluruh ruangan di lantai lima yang semula gelap gulita itu kini terang benderang dengan delapan lampu di langit-langit.

Kris yang belum melepaskan cubitannya sedikit terhenyak.

Kai sangat indah, semuanya terlihat jelas setelah cahaya lampu menyiram seisi ruangan. Kulit tan, bibir merah, hidung mungil, mata sayu, rambut halus sedikit acak, tubuh ramping, kaki jenjang, semuanya..

* * *

"Kurasa.. aku butuh bantuanmu, Kris hyung. Berkas siswa pindahan palsu, dan beberapa kebutuhanku yang lain" tangan Kai melepaskan dengan mudah tangan Kris yang memegangi pipinya. Lelaki 20 tahun itu benar-benar terpesona padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau perawatan kulit? Sejak kapan kau berdandan layaknya yeoja? Sejak kapan kau diet? Kau benar-benar menjadi cantik seperti yeoja" rentetan pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan membuat telinga Kai memerah samar.

"Aku latihan taekwondo, judo, samurai tiga kali seminggu secara bersamaan, kulitku iritasi karena sebulan sekali berlari 3 km menyusuri bibir pantai di siang hari, dan aku makan lima porsi ayam goreng setiap hari! Aku tidak seperti yeoja sama sekali!" Tuan Muda Fore itu memukuli kakak tirinya cukup kuat, yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa tanpa niat membalas.

"Hei, kau menganiaya pemimpin negara, sayang" Kris mencekal kedua tangan Kai dengan mudah sehingga bungsu itu tidak lagi memukulinya. Pukulan Kai cukup kuat. Karena didalamnya terdapat darah Fore juga, terlebih, anak itu mengenyam banyak bela diri. Meski tidak berpengaruh apapun pada tubuh Kris, Kris anak dengan posisi _Dragon_ diantara 47 anak _Commander_.

Itulah alasannya kenapa di usia 20 tahunnya, ia dipilih menjadi pemimpin negara. Kris adalah sosok yang kuat dan cerdas.

"Butuh bantuan? Memohonlah padaku, Fore Kai.." Kris berdiri dari kursinya, mencondongkan punggungnya kedepan, merundukkan wajahnya pada Kai dibawahnya, sehingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Tidak akan. Posisimu lebih rendah dariku" Kai memalingkan wajahnya dengan ketus.

"Haha. Bahkan ketika aku berdiri, dan kau duduk, kau masih menganggap kau lebih tinggi dariku? Ego darah Fore pada diri keluarga kita memang besar.. kau menjadi anak manja karena mendapat cinta _Commander_ " kembali Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk hitam itu.

"Negara Komando semi Mafia.." jemari Kai memainkan kerah kemeja hitam Kris seduktif. Matanya menatap sayu menggoda.

"Tapi pemimpin sebenarnya adalah Panglima Besar Militer" lanjut Kris. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kai. Anak berumur 15 tahun didepannya.

"Kau, Fore Kris, hanyalah simbol pemimpin negara. Pengatur warga sipil. Tidak boleh ikut campur urusan militer maupun mafia" tangan Kai mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja hitam Kris.

"Itu perjanjian nenek moyang kita. Sudah beberapa abad negara ini mengalami kudeta dan konflik intern karena kekuatan militer dan mafia yang seimbang. Sebagai penengah, mafia diberi kedudukan sebagai pengatur masyarakat sipil sekaligus simbol pemimpin negara. Tapi, militer diberi kewenangan memimpin dibalik layar dan menjaga keamanan seluruh negara" penjelasan singkat Kris sepertinya sudah dimengerti oleh Kai.

* * *

"Ibu Kota, Ground Infinity.. apakah berisi warga sipil saja?" pertanyaan Kai membuat bibir Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak anak nakal. Kau terlalu banyak bermain penis _Commander_ sampai tidak tahu negaramu sendiri? Ground Infinity berisi kubu penasehat Mafia pilihan _Commander_ dan petinggi militer. Disana kehidupannya diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga ketika orang diluar negara berkunjung, mereka merasa bahwa negara ini damai, sejahtera, dan menjunjung keadilan. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Bukankah Ground Infinity sebagai ibu kota merupakan topeng terbaik kemunafikan diseluruh dunia?" pertanyaan retoris Kris tidak sejalan dengan matanya yang tajam. Tapi Kai melihat secuil kelelahan dari sorot itu.

Ya, Kris jelas lelah untuk bersikap munafik menerima setiap kunjungan kepala negara yang datang ke negara ini. Kris benar-benar seorang keturunan murni mafia yang dijadikan boneka militer. Duduk gila pada tahta tinggi yang sebenarnya kosong berdebu menunggu perintah para petinggi militer. Ini tidak sejalan dengan darah mafia yang berfikiran sebagai penguasa.

Tidak ada penguasa yang diatur. Tidak ada mafia yang diatur oleh militer. Tidak ada mafia yang menjadi boneka militer.

Tapi Kris masih bertahan. Karena dia kuat. Karena ialah yang dipilih _Commander_ sebagai pemegang tahta pemimpin negara yang sebenarnya hanya simbol.

"Jika hanya petinggi militer dan penasihat mafia, lalu dimana warga sipil?" kini Kai menjadi anak manis yang penuh keingin tahuan.

"Warga sipil berada di 4 Ground. Ground Work untuk para pekerja, Ground Slum untuk para gelandangan serta bandit, Ground Farm untuk para petani, dan yang terakhir Ground Asteron ini yang berisi warga elit kaya raya yang hidup nyaman dibalik militer" hembusan nafas berat Kris memperlihatkan betapa mirisnya kesenjangan dalam negara ini.

"Aku benci ini. Militer boleh melintasi dan memasuki semua ground dengan alasan patroli.. ke Ground Work, Ground Slum, Ground Farm, Ground Asteron, dan Ground Infinity. Mereka hanya tidak boleh memasuki Ground Fore mafia. Total mereka boleh menjejakkan kaki di 6 Ground jika ditambah dengan Ground Military, ground milik mereka sendiri" Kai mencebik kesal. Namun setelahnya ia turun dari meja.

Tanpa Kris prediksi, adik bungsunya itu duduk dipangkuannya, menghadapnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyung.. kenapa kita hanya boleh berada di 5 ground.. Ground Work, Ground Slum, Ground Farm, Ground Infinity, dan Ground Fore milik kita sendiri? Itu tidak adil.. kita tidak boleh ke sini.. ke Ground Asteron yang indah" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher pemimpin negara.

* * *

"Mungkin karena Ground Fore mafia, milik kita, memiliki daerah yang hampir sama luasnya dengan Ground Military yang digabung Ground Asteron? Hei, Ground kita lebih indah, sayang. Disana juga banyak gedung pencakar langit, club, tempat judi, arena balap, pacuan kuda, tower grand castle, dan masih banyak hal lain yang menyenangkan" telapak tangan Lebar Kris mengusap punggung langsing adik tirinya.

"Iya, tapi mereka terlalu meninggi-ninggikan aku" Kai semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan Kris.

"Percayalah, mereka yang kekurangan.. sangat ingin berada dalam posisimu, Kai. Kita pemilik darah murni Fore. Kita akan menguasai apa yang menjadi hak kita" bibir Kris mengecup leher jenjang Kai.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bersabar, Fore Kris. Kau juga sudah terlalu lama tertekan. Kini giliranku untuk melangkah. Kupastikan aku akan mengambil alih kekuatan militer.. aku akan membunuh penerus kepemimpinan Panglima Besar Militer negara ini" jemari Kai meremat kuat kemeja Kris di bagian punggung hingga kusut.

"Namanya.. James Xegios.. dia seumuran denganmu" kini Kris beralih mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kai. Ia tahu kalau Kai sedang diliputi amarah dan ambisi yang meletup-letup setelah mendengar nama calon pemimpin negara dibalik layar yang baru. Kris harus memeluk Kai erat. Menenangkannya.

" _Fore Commander_ pasti akan bangga padaku jika aku berhasil membunuh anak tunggal itu. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin negara yang sesungguhnya.. pemimpin mafia dan militer. Kujadikan negara ini damai tanpa kemiskinan dan kekuasaan mutlak" mendengar apa yang Kai ucapkan, Kris berfikir ulang.

Kai sepertinya akan berlawanan dengan tujuan murni mafia.

Kai tidak akan menjadikan negara ini sebagai negara mafia sebagaimana keinginan _Fore Commander_.

Kai.. menjadi bibit pemberontak dalam tubuh inti keluarga mafia _Fore_.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ada yang tanya berapa anak _Commander?_

Bisa dihitung dengan jelas di CH 1.. (bagi yang rajin ngitung, hehe) tapi ada typonya dikit disana (biasa.. BocahLanang lemah di penjumlahan(?))

Jadi yang males ngitung bisa baca langsung judul CH 1! Hehe

Yup! **Bagian 1: 200 brothers for me**

Jadi saudaranya Kai ada 200! Woooww..

Dan kalau ketambahan Kai, maka total anak _Commander ada 201!_ *kayak merk obat apa gitu ya? Minyak angin kah? Entahlah..

Jadi disini mau konfirmasi aja typo yang ada di CH 1. Kata-kata Kai yang bilang berapa banyak saudaranya itu *pas berujar mengejek Kris.

Itu ada typo perhitungan(?) Kai bilang saudara tirinya ada 40, itu harusnya 41, HEHEHEHE..

Sepuluh permaisuri melahirkan 41 anak.. gitulah intinya, hehew

 _Commander_ roduksi 41 anak sampe usianya 95 tahun, hehe..

Jadi gini, Kris itu anak _Commander_ dari istrinya entah ke berapa (belom kepikiran) yang ke 36. Dia jadi salah satu dari ke 41 saudara tiri sedarah Forenya Kai. Bingung? Pokoknya Kris itu anak ke 36 _Commander._ Otomatis Kris kakak Kai, tapi beda ibu. Sama-sama dialiri darah Fore. Tapi kakak tiri.

Kalau begitu, masih ada 159 lagi kan?

Nah.. Kai punya 5 kakak kandung *mau tahu siapa? Rahasia.. hehew

Jadi tinggal berapa yang belum dijabarin? Kayaknya 154 ya?

Nah, 154 saudara Kai itu adalah saudara tukar gelas. BocahLanang cuma ambil istilahnya Yakuza, hehe. Kan di Yakuza itu kalau saling bertukar gelas minum arak, otomatis jadi saudara gitu.

Nah cuma sesimpel itu, jadi wajar sering tuker gelas jadi ada 154 saudara deh.. hehe

Tapi ada syaratnya juga, gak cuman tukeran gelas terus nanti jadi saudara. Kai hanya dibolehin tuker gelas sama orang tertentu..

Tapi kok Kai manggil Kris sebagai kakak tiri ke-121?

Nah.. jadi itu urutan berdasarkan tahta.

Kai diberi angka ke-0. Artinya _Commander_ menganggap Kai lebih prioritas dari nomer 1. Lebih dibutuhkan dan menempati urutan tertinggi bagi _Commander_. Kalau Kris urutan ke-121 itu artinya kadar kegunaan Kris untuk _Commander_ berada di urutan 121. Semakin gede (200-an) maka semakin tidak berguna dia bagi _Commander._. hhe.. *kejam

* * *

Okay!

See you next chapt!

Silakan tanya, nanti BocahLanang jawab! Hehe

Review yaaaa!

* * *

Salam HunKai


End file.
